The Analytical Core led by Dr. Hongyu Zhao will support the statistics, bioinformatics, implementation, and data analysis needs of all the Projects of this Program Project. In coordination with the Administrative Core led by Dr. Yung-Chi Cheng, this Core will function to conduct statistical analysis of the clinical trial data from Project 1, assist in the analysis of potential biomarkers and their associations with patient responses from Project 2, and implement and apply the novel statistical methods to be developed in Project 3. This Core will also provide a training environment for program project personnel on software tools on data analysis and interpretation.